1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to office desktop accessories and more particularly to a carousel-type holder disposable on a horizontal working surface for holding dispensers for tape marker flags and stacks of POST-IT lightly adhesive sheets.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of lightly adhesive POST-IT sheets having write-on surfaces for adhesively attaching notes and memos to other objects has become well known and is a part of every well-organized desk and office work surface. These conventional POST-IT pads are available in separate stacks, removable one sheet at a time, each sheet having a light adhesive over common edge margins to maintain the stack.
The next improvement in the POST-IT type product has been the alternate edge adhesive attachment between successive sheets which has facilitated dispensing the POST-IT sheets one at a time from a suitably constructed holder. A still further improvement in this basic concept of alternate adhesive attachment between adjacent sheets has extended into tape marker flags having a portion thereof bearing a highlighted color to draw attention to an area of a work document such as for indicating a signature line and the like.
The following prior U.S. patents deal with holders for the alternately attached POST-IT stacks and tape marker flag dispensers specially constructed for the dispensing of the tape marker flags one at a time for adhesive attachment to other objects:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,306 to Smith
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,168 to Mertens et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,519 to Sugarman et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,955 to Windorski et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,938 to Loder
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,815 to Carlson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,233 to Frey
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,127 to Windorski
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,781 to Windorski
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,440 to Windorski
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,392 to Smith
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,117 to Mertens
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,584 to Windorski
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,254 to Feer
U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,951 to Levine
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,428 to Hurwitz
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,138 to Carlson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,375 to Carlson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,270 to Fujisawa et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,144 to Samuelson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,141 to Carlson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,712 to Carlson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,153 to Linn
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,346 to Bodziak
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,570 to Windorski et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,205 to Bodziak et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,250 to Freitag
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,946 to Blackwell et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,255 to Windorski
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,628 to Evenson
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,590 to Windorski
U.S. Pat. No. D327294 to Feer
The present invention not only takes advantage of the alternately attached POST-IT type stack of sheets and prepackaged tape marker flags held within a dispenser, but also may utilize unpackaged or naked stacks of the tape marker flags for greater economy.
The POST-IT products, as well as the adhesive marker flags, are now available in an array of sizes and some attempt as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,519 to accommodate holding at least two separate configurations of these products is there shown. However, the present invention goes substantially further in providing a carousel-type structure which will hold a plurality of differently sized such products either in the form of prepackaged tape marker flags, unpackaged or naked tape marker flags and stacked POST-IT sheets, all of which are readily available by simply rotating the carousel housing about its upright axis to the selection desired which is then removable one at a time by simply pulling the selected one from the slot formed in the side door which covers each of these adhesive products.